cncfandomcom-20200223-history
Global Defense Initiative
The UNGDI, or fully the United Nations Global Defense Initiative, is the militarized branch of the United Nations which was one of the main combatants of the Tiberium Wars. Their official emblem is a golden motif of a diving bird of prey, set against a silvery background. Naming The organization's official designation is the United Nations Global Defense Initiative. In practice this often becomes shortened by the omitting of "United Nations" from the introduction, leaving simply Global Defense Initiative. This title is commonly shortened itself by referring to the group by its initials - UNGDI or GDI. All four of the combinations refer to this same group and are officially recognized, however the abbreviation of GDI has traditionally been used the most frequently throughout the organization's history, both internally as well as externally. Official Fact Sheet Founded: In accordance with the United Nations Global Defense Act (UNGDA), the Global Defense Initiative was founded on the date of October 12th, 1995. Mandate: To enforce the United Nations Global Defense Act and uphold the ideals as outlined in the United Nations Charter. Base of Operations: During the First Tiberium War at the United Nations Military Command Center, location classified. Relocated to the orbital space station "Philadelphia" sometime after the conflict. Military Strength: Statistics regarding equipment and personnel are classified. Official military strength lies within parameters of the UNGDA, Article V, Section 3A, Paragraph 12. Economic Strength: Funded by the United Nations, various international governments, public organizations and private enterprises. Political Strength: Not applicable. Operates within parameters of the UNGDA and under the review of the United Nations Security Council. Affiliations: The United Nations (Governing body). G8 countries (Primary founding nations, originally referred to as the G7 countries during the First Tiberium War). Numerous other First World, former Second World and newly industrialized countries (Participants and member states of the post-First Tiberium War era). Leadership Military * During the First Tiberium War: Brigadier General (acting Lieutenant General) Mark Jamison Shepherd. * During the Second Tiberium War: General James Solomon. :During the Firestorm Crisis: Lieutenant General Paul Cortez. * ' During the events of the Third Tiberium War: general Jack Granger. 'Bureaucratic'' * 'Following the events of the Third Tiberium War: director Redmond Boyle. History Origins The ''Global Defense Initiative, or GDI, was originally a covert multinational special forces group operating under the designation of Operations Group Echo: Black Ops 9. The organization was formed by the United Nations Security Council in the aftermath of the World Wars, and was designed to be a specialized peace enforcing unit with a mandate to operate worldwide. The unit was equipped with both the military and political means to deal with anything from local ethnic unrest to regionalized armed conflicts across the globe, and was given as its primary directive the ensuring that no fledgling conflict would ever escalate into a continental or worldwide emergency again. As O. G. E.:B. O.9 repeatedly became deployed throughout the world over the many years however, rumors about their existence slowly began to seep into the mainstream public consciousness. Eventually, the overseeing Security Council came to the decision that transparency and limited disclosure were the best response to the international media speculations on the nature and the purpose of the secret unit. The final proverbial straw for this would come when an operation in which the attempted assassination upon Saddam Hussein, in a covert effort to prevent the outbreak of the Persian Gulf War, failed miserably and resulted in the death of a large number of agents. This incident, coupled with the rapid global spread of a mysterious and toxic extraterrestrial substance known as Tiberium, as well as the ever increasing influence of the globalized Brotherhood of Nod society, prompted the Security Council to begin to greatly expand and revise the mandate as well as the purpose of O. G. E.:B. O.9. The organization was restructured and was brought out of the shadows in order to make it capable of tackling the threats of the modern ages effectively as well as directly. In accordance with the United Nations Global Defense Act (UNGDA), the UNGDI or fully the United Nations Global Defense Initiative was founded at the date of October 12th, 1995. The UN proposal stated the following: "The Global Defense Initiative was founded to enforce the United Nations Global Defense Act and uphold the ideals as outlined in the United Nations Charter." Their first supreme commander became the American Brigadier General Mark Jamison Shepherd. The First Tiberium War During the First Tiberium War GDI fought Nod forces on a multitude of fronts. Eventually, Nod propaganda efforts painted GDI as being responsible for atrocities such as the slaughter of the entire population of Bialystok, through a series of false news programs recorded by Greg Burdette, which forced GDI to pull back from many territories which were then quickly taken over by Nod supporters. This culminated in the UN becoming forced to discontinue its public funding of GDI due to fear of public rebuke. Nod began assaulting GDI strongholds everywhere, believing that the organization had been severely weakened by these manipulative efforts. As it turned out, the UN had faked their financial withdrawal in an attempt to outwit Nod's leader Kane, a brilliant and charismatic man. The plan was successful, and Nod forces were greatly surprised to find the bases they were attacking were heavily fortified. Most attacks were complete victories for GDI. Two more years of fighting continued, however, until GDI operatives finally located Nod's main global headquarters, the so-called "Temple of Nod", just outside of Sarajevo. A three day battle began between GDI and Nod's most elite troops. Kane's defenses were at last crippled, and GDI's most advanced weapon - the orbital Ion Cannon - was activated. The Temple was destroyed, Kane was pronounced dead, and Nod was crippled effectively ending the First Tiberium War. The Second Tiberium War With the destruction of the Brotherhood's Sarajevo Temple a period of peace dawned, allowing time for GDI to renew its efforts into researching Tiberium and to study the Brotherhood of Nod's enigmatic and radically advanced Tiberium-based technology. However, GDI forces never recovered Kane's body which was considered by many to be the biggest oversight of the entire war. During these years tabloid headlines and rumors of the continued underground existence of the Brotherhood were commonplace, prompting GDI to conduct investigations into these sightings before eventually sealing each case with few questions answered. The world remained largely at peace until September 2, 2030, when GDI bases around the world found themselves under heavy fire from Nod units. Aboard the "Philadelphia", GDI's top brass could make little sense of it; the Brotherhood as an organized and globalized militant force was supposed to have been almost eliminated and left divided into small and harmless splinter groups after Kane's death. And then the unthinkable happened. GDI's communication equipment was hacked, and in a broadcast to the "Philadelphia", Kane revealed himself to be alive, thereby declaring his return to the global political and military scene. Alarmed with this development, general James Solomon assigned field commander commander Michael McNeilthe task of leading the efforts of countering the Nod assaults and taking the battle to them, thus initiating the Second Tiberium War. The final battle this time took place in Cairo, with GDI forces striking once again at the heart of Nod, Kane's pyramid and rebuilt Temple. McNeil and Kane went one-on-one and in the end Kane was impaled with a steel beam. GDI subsequently secured the mysterious Tacitus device, which could potentially provide the organization with the means to end the Tiberium infestation on the planet. The Aftermath Shortly after Kane's second "death," it was revealed that the vaccine which The Forgotten leader Tratos had developed and had administered to his kin Umagon proved to be ineffective in curing, or even halting, Tiberium mutations within a human being, instead grossly accelerating mutations. Time began running out quickly as the Tiberium infestation increasingly continued to threaten the future and the very survival of humanity on Earth. GDI thus began to focus the majority of its resources and efforts into unlocking the secrets of the Tacitus while defending themselves against the remainder of the Brotherhood. Tratos however was assassinated by forces led by the Nod player commander during the Nod campaign. This left GDI with no alternative other than to attempt to capture the Brotherhood's artificial intelligence unit named CABAL, which was rumored to be able to decode all the information contained within the Tacitus device by means similar to those of Tratos. Anton Slavik, leading that what was left of Nod's core, organized armed forces after the conclusion of the Second Tiberium War, was also working on reactivating CABAL in order to regain their logistical and tactical advantages, and more importantly to prevent the Brotherhood of Nod from fracturing into splinter groups again as it did after the conclusion of the First Tiberium War. When GDI recovered the final piece to the Tacitus however, CABAL suddenly turned on both GDI and Nod in a move that would reveal itself to be part of an independent and premeditated plan of the AI itself. CABAL's increasing threat eventually led to an unholy alliance between GDI and Nod, with both armies destroying two fronts of CABAL's cyborg production and resource gathering facilities. Their missions succeeded, with GDI and Nod mounting a final assault on the renegade artificial intelligence's system core. Upon CABAL's termination, GDI apparently managed to develop a 'cure' for the Tiberium infestation on Earth based on the information they recovered from the Tacitus device, but whether or not they fully succeeded in utilizing this data is unknown. Prior to the Third Tiberium War Along with placing emphasis on ecological recovery and securing the Blue Zones, GDI decided to close several of its military bases, as Nod seemed to be too fractured to provide any resistance to GDI forces. By 2043, they had closed down over 60% of their military bases. The Third Tiberium War (Tiberium Wars) Prior to the events of Command & Conquer 3: Tiberium Wars, GDI has shut down over 60% of their military bases worldwide (as of 2043) in order to cut costs. The Brotherhood of Nod is in seeming disarray, and has been quiet for many years. GDI has possession of the world's surface in the form of the Blue Zones and yellow zones. Nod still has some influence in the Yellow Zones which were in northern Africa and Eastern South America while Austraila and Southern Europe yellow zones were contested for and the rest GDI controled and in the yellow zones GDI controled the Brotherhood of Nod was forced to operate in the middle of nowhere(the majority of the world), the yellow zones which were areas suffering from minor Tiberium infestation where the majority of the world's population resides. Neither side controls the Red Zones, areas where the surface has been so badly scarred by Tiberium mutation that it is unrecognizable as Earth and completely uninhabitable. GDI has consolidated it's power, becoming a de facto world government, being in charge of the Blue Zones and most of the yellow zones. While there technically still are member countries, the divisions are of no importance. GDI becomes complacent, phasing out many of its older forms of military equipment during the decade following the Second Tiberium War. However, this temporary period of peace is an illusion. The Brotherhood of Nod infiltrates Goddard Space Center and disables GDI's A-SAT defense systems, responsible for defending GDI's space operations from hostile attacks. Nod then launches a nuclear missile at the Philadelphia while GDI's leadership is in council onboard, crippling GDI and throwing them into chaos as Nod launches a coordinated attack upon GDI Blue Zones all over the world. GDI repels Nod from the Blue Zones after several days, and launches a counterattack upon what is thought to be a Nod chemical weapons facility in Egypt. It is revealed that this facility was researching and developing a Liquid Tiberium Bomb. GDI cripples Nod's nuclear capabilities in Cairo before proceeding to Sarajevo and using the Ion Cannon on the Brotherhood's Temple Prime by order of acting GDI director Redmond Boyle, against the wishes of GDI General Granger. The Ion Cannon hits a liquid Tiberium deposit beneath Temple Prime, vaporizing it and causing a large chain reaction of death and destruction across Eastern Europe. Just as GDI thinks it has won the war, alien invaders called the Scrin arrive and wreak havoc upon GDI and Nod alike. GDI discovers the invaders are constructing massive, monolithic towers for an unknown purpose and systematically destroys them. One tower survives the conflict and is as a result invulnerable to GDI attacks. GDI has won the day; Kane is seemingly dead, Nod is scattered, and GDI's destruction of the Control Node has eliminated all alien invaders.Category:Factions